The instant invention relates generally to shield devices and more specifically it relates to a protective visor for an automobile door handle.
Numerous shield devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to protect various mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,136,582; 2,756,991 and 2,828,157 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.